Angel's Lucky Day Abandoned, plz Adopt
by AsheronAddiction
Summary: This one came to me as a weird ass dream; Angel inherits a dukedom and moves to england where he becomes involved/ threatened  in some pretty nasty cloak and dagger stuff. Spike provides comic relief. Read & msg 2 adopt


Hired Help

_Angel inherits an estate in Europe from the descendants of a one night stand with a duchess from when he was human. He inherits the lands, house, fortune, but all bar one servant is dismissed prior to his arrival; the trusted family butler. A newly hired maid starts the day before Angel does. The story of the mutual attraction & the teasing maid's attempts at making her strange new master smile. When Spike shows up on the doorstep mere seconds before sunrise, bloodied, battered & vamped, she is sent into a nightmare of warring lairs, torture, vampires, demons & blood. Who is this attractive, defiant blonde & what exactly is he? What is the strained, complex relationship he has to her Master? Why does he keep calling her Angel's 'pet' human? Are the innuendos & half said sentences meant for Angel, her, both or are they aimed at the imagined relationship she has with Angel? Their relationship __is __imagined…isn't it? The moment he falls into her arms through the front door, Spike takes a bite out of her-apparently to 'refuel'-& she discovers just how much Angel (or something with Angel's voice) has come to think she, er-__belongs__ to him when the dark haired vamp slings the newcomer through a wall, all the while growling like a wolf. It's too late to back out; she is Angel's now. Or is she Spike's because of this strange 'Claim' tradition? & what about the strange, threatening letters which Spike & Angel are receiving, tied with human hair, written on human skin, & signed in um…human blood?__

_To Mr Liam Aurelius,_

_We at the Royal English Institute of Wills, Testimonies & Inheritance regret to inform you that at 11.30pm October 5__th__, His Grace Lord Rayne Auren of Stratenford & Hartshire passed away. His Last Will & Testimony (Find enclosed a copy for your inspection at leisure), names you as his only Heir, entitling you to the lands, properties & possessions therein both the Stratenford & Hartshire Estates. _

_Although we at the Institute have found no mention of you or your family in the __Stratenford birth records, there have been no other claimants, nor protests against your title of Heir; therefore we are pleased to inform you that as of the 18__th__ October, Your new title will be His Grace Duke Liam Aurelius of Stratenford & Hartshire. We request that you & your family arrive at the Stratenford Estate no later than 30__th__ October where a member of the Institute will get you settled in. _

_Please be informed that all staff bar the Butler,__ Johnson, the Cook, Valerie & one new Maid, Elizabeth, have been suspended from Stratenford with pay, pending your arrival & subsequent review of the running of the Estates. _

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Ms Willamina Luth__man, Vice President._

Angel stared at the official looking document in his hands. _Duke Liam Aurelius?_ Re-reading the letter did little to calm him. The promised copy of the Duke's Will was several pages long. By the time he'd finished reading it, the news was starting to sink in. _Here's the solution!_ He thought, hope rising in his gut. _I can go to England & start a new chapter of my life. I'll have money to help people. Let Buffy live her life. _A pang went through him as he thought of Buffy. She hadn't taken his little separation speech as well as he'd hoped. When he'd said they shouldn't be together anymore, the first thing she'd done was burst into tears. It had been awkward between them ever since. Now that Graduation Day was finally over & Mayor Wilkins defeated, it was time for Angel to leave Sunnydale. He had thought about moving somewhere close by in case Buffy needed him, but he realised that would only be prolonging her pain. This was too much of a coincidence anyway. The letter had come at a time when Angel needed a sign. Well here was his sign & Angel was not one to question it, regardless of who it was from. Sighing, partly in defeat, partly in relief, Angel went upstairs to pack. Ms Willamina Luthman wanted him in England by October 30th? He'd be there. His family was most definitely _not_ coming though. Spike was being even more irritating than usual. Although, seeing as though Dru had run off with some Chaos demon who was apparently more 'demony' than Spike, Angel could see why.

-#*#-

He roused reluctantly what seemed like moments later when he heard the bedroom door open quietly. Immediately, he was deliciously assaulted by Beth's scent, citrusy & fresh. There was something else; something far more enticing, but he was exhausted & tried his best to ignore it. When she spoke, her voice was strained. "Master? There is a man in the foyer demanding to see you. He isn't in the best condition I'm afraid. Seems to have been set alight. He was quite insistent I wake you. Do you mind if I take the rest of the day off? I need to go to the hospital. I think he bit me." Angel, who had been slowly dragging himself towards wakefulness, shot up & flew across the room. Beth looked startled & took a step backwards. She stumbled & put her hands out to protect herself from the fall, dropping the wad of tissues she had been holding to her neck. Immediately, rich, thick blood spilled out of the vicious looking wound & down her already stained uniform.

Without a second thought, Angel drew her into his arms & latched onto the wound, using his cool tongue to sooth the inflamed, painfully torn skin. This close, Angel could smell the salt of her tears & the reek of her fear. He managed to keep his face from vamping by some miracle &, aware of the strangeness of his actions, Angel made sure his saliva was helping the blood to coagulate, then drew back with difficulty. The sweet tang of her blood was amazing & his demon was rather miffed he wasn't actually drinking any more than necessary. He pulled back & looked into Beth's startled face. Sniffing delicately, he caught the scent of the other vampire. Recognising the masculine mix of cigarette smoke, alcohol & spice, Angel's face went deadly still. "Let me guess, Beth, Our guest is blonde, wears a leather duster & is calling himself Spike?" Beth's surprised frown was all the confirmation he needed. Forcing himself to calm down, Angel swept Beth's trembling form into his arms & carried her to his bed. Settling her in, her drew the sheets & kissed her forehead, smoothing her long, heavy bangs off her face. "Why don't you have a nap, Beth, I'll deal with our unwelcome…guest." Beth's gorgeous green eyes were already cloudy with fatigue; a side effect of such rapid blood loss. Nodding sleepily, she relaxed back & closed her eyes.

Fury radiating from his tense form, Angel left his chambers & descended the main staircase. His errant childe sat in the chequered foyer on one of the antique chaise lounges lining the walls. Sensing Angel before he heard or saw the dark haired vamp, he lazily inclined his head to watch Angel's progress down the marble steps.


End file.
